This invention relates to means for temporarily storing musical instruments during intermission periods and at other times when the musician finds it inconvenient to place an instrument into its carrying case. Random placement of stringed instruments such as guitars and banjos on flat surfaces or leaning them against walls at intermissions in undesirable because of the danger of accidental damage.
Presently used holders include tripod devices from which the instrument is suspended. Crowded bandstand conditions will often result in the tipping of a tripod device and the breakage of the instrument. Other types of holders make use of permanently fixed stands. Although these holders cannot be tipped, they are not sufficiently resilient to prevent breakage should there be contact for example with another instrument being moved around the bandstand.